Dressed in Black
by toughgirls22
Summary: Actor and Casino team up for a mission in the Holy See. Story updated for a minor continuity flaw.
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to Google Translate for adding some_ spezia _to the dialog_

Spring 1943

With Garrison in London for the day, the Gorillas were relaxing at the Doves. Since he had been injured in their last mission, they had been run through drills and training by the Sergeant-Major and needed a break . Garrison was unable to manage a steering wheel, and had selected the British NCO to drive him, offering the treat of a day in London. It was only the second time he had left the Gorillas unchaperoned. The first time, they had conspicuously behaved themselves. Two in a row was too much, though.

Casino and Goniff were nursing Limey beer, Actor sipping at an _aperitif_ he fancied. Goniff was trying to maintain a shy flirtation with the part-time serving girl he had a crush on.

Chief was involved in a dart game. He still had a few regular challengers, but the odds were heavily inflated. Casino wondered if Chief could afford the round of drinks for the entire pub if he lost or was tied. They were being paid buck private wages now, the armed forces having no pigeonhole for unpaid 'volunteers'.

A cheer went up from the crowd as their Brit challenger scored a bulls-eye. This left him only 30 points behind the American. Chief stepped back to their table and took a swallow of his beer. Yeah, gone flat. He'd better score a fresh one. He decided to end the game mercifully, and hit a double 20. The challenger had to score another bulls-eye to shorten the lead. Of course he failed. Chief sent a lazy double 10. His opponent conceded with a wry grin and motioned to Chet the barman.

Back at the table, Chief straddled a chair and sipped at the foam. He was getting used to warm beer; it certainly had more flavor than the usual stuff back home. Back in the States.

"Eh, look who's 'ere," said Goniff.

Casino slung around. "Hey Sergeant-Major, join us for a round!"

Actor seconded with a flourish of his glass.

The Sergeant-Major, having little sense of humor, strode up to the table and glared at each of them in turn.

"When the cat's away…" he said. "On yer feet, lads, the Leftenant is waiting outside."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at the Manor, they gathered in the common room. Garrison's left arm was still in a sling, but the fresh cast left his fingers free.

"How many of you were raised Catholic?" he asked, looking directly at Casino.

"Yeah, of course," he answered, slightly startled.

"So, do you remember your Latin?" This time, Garrison looked to Actor as well.

"A little, maybe," replied Casino. " _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_ …"

"It never quite leaves one," commented Actor. "But why would we need Latin?"

"We're going to the Vatican," answered Garrison. "And the best disguise will be as priests."

"Aw, no way, Warden," Casino said. "I won't wear no dress again."

"It is properly called a cassock," Actor instructed. "And one wears a suit underneath."

Casino shook his head again. "You don't need me. You two are the masters of disguise."

"But we do need you, Casino. We need you inside. There's a safe to crack in the archives. A priest with an American accent will draw little attention, while a priest with a broken arm would really stand out."

Garrison didn't tell them he had had a struggle convincing London that he was fit to go at all, but no way were they ready to do a mission without him. It was clear that his men were the best suited for a slightly irreverent job. However….

He looked at Chief and Goniff. Goniff shook his head, his family was Lutheran. Chief wondered if the Warden knew of his brief stint in a Catholic school, but volunteered nothing. Didn't have no Latin, or Italian either.

"This is really a simple job, easy in and out from Switzerland," he said. "The Vatican is also a neutral state, and we'll have cooperation from the inside. I think you two can stay here this time."

Goniff affected a relieved grin, and Chief shrugged.

"Casino, are you keeping up your Italian lessons with Actor?" asked Garrison. He nodded, and Actor did too, but with a pained expression on his face. Casino's New York Italian was a bastardization of the tongue.

"From here on, you speak only Italian with Actor." Garrison stood up. "We leave at 0800 tomorrow."

He looked thoughtfully at the two remaining Gorillas. It would be the first time he had split the team.

"Try to go easy on the Sergeant-Major, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, a battered taxi from the railroad station dropped them off at one of the innumerable side gates of the Vatican City. Actor and Casino stepped out in their robes. Actor's cassock was dressed with the purple trimmings of a Monsignor, while Casino was in plain black. As the higher rank, this would naturally allow Actor to take the lead in any conversations.

Surprisingly, the smooth black lines of the costume suited Casino's hard good looks. Actor glanced over at him again. Apparently the lessons on walking with _"minore_ _machismo_ " had taken effect. Or perhaps the Holy City had its own impact on even a lapsed Catholic. He was gliding along with his hands crossed over his prayer book.

They ascended the stairs to the _palazzo_ that was home to both administrative offices and guest apartments. The door was staffed by a Swiss Guard in brightly-striped uniform. He was armed with both a medieval lance and a carbine gun, Casino noted, but he let them pass with only a stately nod.

As they strolled through corridors short and long, Casino glanced casually around the layout. Not many exit points for an emergency. Only the major stairways seemed to lead to doors, most of them unguarded. He shook his head. Well, this was not really a city at war. Just one surrounded by a Fascist dictatorship.

They entered the Bishop's suite and were greeted by a priest in plain black cassock. He led them into the Bishop's office, where a middle-aged man sat behind an ornate desk. He also was wearing plain black robes and moved forward to embrace Actor. Casino was relieved; he probably wouldn't have to kiss the damn ring.

" _Mio caro amico, caro Rafelo_ ," the Bishop said loudly. " _Quanto è buono che siete in grado di farci visita."_

Casino translated that into their cover story, that his old friend was able to visit the Vatican.

" _Mi permetta di intoduce mio assistente, Luchese Luigi_ , " said Actor. " _E 'stato con la mia da quando i miei giorni nel dioscese New York."_

Casino was being introduced as Rafelo's long-time American assistent. He stepped forward, bowing his head, " _Tua grazia."_

"An American, how delightful," responded the Bishop with a decided British accent. "We so rarely can practice our English in these trying days." He added in lower tones, "My assistant does not have this language, so we may now speak freely."

He motioned the two men to sit, which Casino did gladly. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands in this dress. He did, however, avoid crossing his legs, but Actor did so with a graceful hitch to his robes.

"These are indeed trying times," the prelate spoke somberly. "As you know, Vatican City has been declared a free and neutral state. But there are many sympathizers for both the Nazi and Allied sides. We can do so little, even offering sanctuary is frowned upon. "

He lowered his voice again, "It is well-known that a certain…priest in our City has become dear friends with Herr Kapler, the master of Rome. While socialization is good in this _clima politico_ , I fear he has crossed the line. Not only has he agreed to secret away some of the _Sturmbannführer_ 's private treasures – illicitly obtained, I fear – but he is alleged to have stored secret documents concerning Mussolini. There are also rumors of a details for a plot to assassinate our Holy Father. This cannot be tolerated."

Actor had listened with interest, while Casino was bored. Don't need the history, he thought, just tell me where.

"We understand your conundrum," Actor said soothingly. He was familiar with the roundabout methods the fence-sitters used to ease their consciences. "I assume that even a prelate of your standing cannot take any action?"

The Bishop nodded with a nervous smile. "I dare not. Nor do I have any authority to interfere in the operations of the Holy Archives. This priest is a proctor there, and we are informed the documents are kept in a safe in the lowest levels. "

He had slipped back into the royal "we", so Casino knew the buck had been passed.

"We are prepared to… interfere discreetly," responded Actor. "My assistant is a man of many talents. If we can be guided to the location, I'm sure we can relieve you of some of your worries."

You had to hand it to Beautiful, Casino thought, he played the game with some class. Now if the Bishop would just get to the point.

He did. " _Molto bene_ , I will introduce you to a … guide. And an escort to your apartment." The Bishop picked up his phone and made a brief request to his secretary outside.

As the priest opened the inner door, the Bishop held out his right hand. Actor gracefully genuflected and kissed the ring. Casino suppressed a sigh and did the same.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

To their surprise, a young nun came into the Bishop's waiting room. Her robe was only halfway down her calves, and dark hair peeped out from under her coif. A postulant or novice nun, then, Casino couldn't remember the terminology.

" _Molto bene_ ," she spoke shyly. " _Io sono il tuo governante_."

" _Grazie_ ", they replied, although Casino didn't get it.

The nun led them up some stairs and down several halls. She opened a door and gestured them in.

" _Il tuo appartement, padri_."

" _Grazie_ ," they replied again.

The nun hesitated, then said slowly, " _Forse, dopo aver riposato, posso prendere in un tour degli edifici e terreni."_ She paused and added in a different tone. " _Sua eccellenza ha suggerito questo_."

" _Grazie a voi, che è più genere_ ," replied Actor. " _In mezz'ora , suggerisco_?"

" _Due ore_ ," She spoke rather firmly, then bobbed a curtsey and left them. Actor closed the door. Casino looked around; it seemed they had a luxurious suite of several rooms. Not bad for two fake priests. He sat down with a sigh.

"So, my Italian is as helpful as my Latin," he said to Actor. "What was that all about?"

"The sister is our housekeeper, _governante._ And our contact, assigned by His Excellency. She is taking us on a tour of the grounds and buildings, _terrini e edifici,_ later this afternoon." Actor went to the window and looked out. "Apparently, shortly before sunset."

Normally, Casino resented Actor's instructor mode, but the vocabulary tips were helpful.

"How about that? Didn't even know they had nuns here."

"Only in domestic roles, I believe."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Two hours later, Casino was feeling relaxed, as well as more comfortable in his black clothes. Actor had insisted he wear them continuously, and also took the precaution to place their prayer books in conspicuous locations.

The young nun knocked on their door, but would not step in. Actor made a point of putting his prayer book in his side pocket, so Casino did the same.

Actor introduced them in the hall. " _Sono Monsignore Rafelo Cattali._ _E questo è il mio segretario americano , Padre Luigi_. "

" _Sono la Suor_ _Maria Vitteli_. _Mi aspetto di prendere il velo come Suor Joseph_ , " she replied. She looked up at Casino and spoke in halting English. "An American! How nice."

"A chance to practice your English?" Casino said hopefully.

" _Buona_ , yes, it is good to practice."

Actor frowned. " _Padre Luigi_ will do better to practice his Italian."

The nun cast down her eyes. " _Sì, naturalmente_."

 _Suor_ _Maria_ led them outside and began her tour. Her hands were folded in her cuffs and she spoke quietly. Occasionally she pointed out some special flowers or shrub, and discoursed on the history of each building they passed. Actor listened with interest, but Casino caught only half of her words. Still, he watched her and nodded periodically. She was easy to look at, despite the daunting black habit. If only he'd had nuns like this when he was a kid... well, probably he would have run into more trouble.

Eventually she led them to the palatial _Vaticano Biblioteca_ and the nearby _Archivio_. She lowered her voice and spoke more slowly, for Casino's benefit. " _Si può visitare la Biblioteca in qualsiasi momento, ma gli archivi sono sempre bloccate._ " She fiddled with the rosary around her belt and spoke in quiet English. "You may visit the Library, but the Archives, they are locked always. But the guard, he is only at front and back doors. _Capire_?"

" _Capisco_ ", replied Casino. He looked over the front of the building, then casually strolled to inspect some shrubbery further down. " _Cos'è questo?"_

The nun followed his lead and leaned down to hold a blossom. She chatted on in Italian, but Casino paid no attention. He could see the ancient rusted bars and dry concrete of the lower windows. "Easy as pie," he muttered.

" _Quello_?" she asked.

" _Facile, molto facile_ ," Casino repled, trying to keep his voice low. " _Ora , dov'è la cassaforte_ , the safe?"

 _Suor_ _Maria_ nodded, and took them around the building. She paused to stand by a tree, which looked no different than any other they'd seen. "It is here, this room."

" _Grazie mille_ , _Suor_ _Maria."_

A series of bells began to toll, and the nun looked up. " _Devo andare_ , I must go. _La Sorellanza_ _lasciamo al crepuscolo_." She added in English, "And you must go to prayers when next the bell rings, _capire_?"

The young nun tucked her hands in her cuffs and scurried off, her head modestly lowered.

Actor turned to Casino. "The sisters all leave at dusk, and we have to go find the chapel in an hour. Shall we stroll and pray in the meanwhile?"

Actor pulled out his rosary, and Casino followed his lead. They circled the Archive building twice, mouthing their prayers, heads slightly bowed as they fingered their beads. Casino remembered the Latin words from his childhood. Never thought those heavy penances after confession would be useful someday.

As the bells rang for evening prayers, he told Actor, " _Molto facile,_ _nessun problema_!"

They followed the crowd of black-robed men into an ornate chapel and knelt at the back. Casino had a hard time not staring around in wonder. A chapel? Ten times as ornate as St. Patrick's Cathedral back home. What the hell, he was a visitor, so maybe he was expected to gawk. So gawk he did, until the prayers started. He joined the chorus of voices making the Latin responses, surprised at how much he remembered. He was also surprised at how soothing it was.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They had also followed the crowd to the dining hall, or _refectorium_ as Actor called it. Being seated at a table with other _monsignori_ , Casino was able to keep his Italian conversation to a minimum. Surprisingly, some of the other European priests actually talked in Latin. He did notice a fair number of priests without their robes, in simple black suits.

Back in their apartment, Casino ripped off his cassock and white collar with a sigh of relief.

"Free at last! _Grazie a Dio_."

Actor smiled, but sat down in his robe. He preferred to stay in character as much as possible.

"We're expected to stay here for two days," he reminded Casino. "Do you want to do a practice run tonight?"

Casino frowned. "Not necessary, I don't think. Their security is pretty loose, and looking at this place, I'd guess the safe is a pretty old model, too. Question is, will the documents be missed if I get them tonight?"

"That is an unknown," replied Actor. "One would think the collaborator priest feels no need to check them daily... it might also compromise him. Further, there is no reason we would be suspected. "

Casino nodded. "That sounds right to me, too. And if they are missed, we can always bail out a day early."

"So you want to move tonight? I defer to your judgement."

Casino masked his surprise. Actor too easily assumed the role of second in command. Well, this job was his own area of expertise.

Actor mused, " And if you fail tonight, there is always tomorrow."

Casino had to restrain himself from throwing a prayer book at him, but Actor simply laughed softly.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Actor insisted that they also attend evening prayers. Visiting clerics would certainly want to attend all the open services while in the Holy See. They would also have to attend morning Mass. Casino almost groaned.

By 9:30, lights were dimming in the buildings around them. Actor agreed that it was still a reasonable time for an evening stroll. They set out in their cassocks. Casino had originally planned to wear only the black suit, but realized the robes offered easy concealment of their loot.

The two cons wandered through the gardens, meeting no one. As they reached the side of the _Archivio_ , Casino looked around and slipped behind a large shrub, followed in a minute by Actor. Casino wished he had Chief as a lookout, but the grounds were quiet. He opened his small tool case, selected a file, and went to work. Too noisy. He looked over the rest of his tools and took out a dental pick. If Goniff was here, it would have been handed to him without asking. The canny Cockney had an instinct for this sort of work.

It didn't take long to loosen enough bars for them to slip through. Removing their robes, they dropped onto a tiled floor, then worked their way down a corridor. Simple enough lock on the door. The room was dark, so Casino used his penlight to find the safe. No windows here, but best to be cautious, so he worked on the safe without light. As easy as he had expected. He didn't need to don his stethescope to hear the clicks, he could feel them.

He swung open the safe door, and Actor shined the penlight into the small box. Casino pulled out the large envelopes first and handed them to Actor. He scanned them briefly and nodded. He shone the light deeper into the vault, and a glitter caught their eye. Casino reached back and pulled out a heavy gold-leafed volume. Looked like there was some jewelry too, so he pulled out the small handful.

Actor handed him the penlight. "Hold this, please." He opened the front cover of the book and sighed, "Priceless! Medievel monastery work, possibly 16th century...Certainly looted, perhaps we should take this with us. To return to its rightful owner, of course. "

Casino shrugged and shone the light on the jewelry. An ornate gold cross, two diamond bracelets and a ruby necklace. Probably antique, too. He dropped them into his pocket.

Further inspection revealed only piles of documents that Actor declared were harmless official Vatican papers. Keep it short, Casino knew that was the best policy. He closed the safe door and spun the lock. Using one of his picks, he locked the door behind them as well.

Outside the window, Casino slid the bars back into place, sprinkling some dust around the bases. They stuffed their finds under their suit jackets, donned their robes, and strolled casually back to their bulding. It was not even 10:30 when they reached their rooms.

" _Molto facile_ ," Casino grinned with satisfaction.

As he lay in his ornate bed in his ornate room, Casino thought back to Manor and its hard cots in the common room. He had a luxurious day off tomorrow, except for maintaining their cover. He hoped Goniff and Chief were enjoying their time with the Sergeant-Major.


	3. Chapter 3

North of London, the two remaining Gorillas were simply ignoring the Sergeant-Major's orders, requests, and finally, pleas to perform some drills. Goniff was trying to maintain the pretense of being glad to be free of the mission, but the Manor sure seemed empty without the others. No sense in playing cards with only the Indian, most of his enjoyment came from keeping Casino from his cheats.

"Let's go for lunch at the Doves," he suggested to Chief. Another dull meal at the small chow hall provided for the OSS staff at the Manor was unappealing.

Chief was feeling bored too, so he agreed. No vehicles were available at the Manor, so they walked towards town. They were soon picked up by a farm cart. Chief listened to the two Brits chatting about the weather and mourning the loss of rugby games. Hard to believe they all three really spoke the same language, but he was getting an ear for the accents and the slang.

Entering the pub, Goniff scanned the small crowd for his sweetheart. Not there.

"Nothin' like a good pub lunch," he said to Chief. They each ordered a beer, and the plates of ploughman's lunch soon followed. Spam of course, but Chet had graced each with a fresh hard-boiled egg.

"If Millie was 'ere, we'd have got real ham," complained Goniff, halfway through his meal.

A red-faced man in farmer's gear leaned over from the next table. "And wot makes you think youse deserves it? Suchlike should be goin' to the men at the front." He snorted as he looked over their civilian clothes. "Blokes your age arta be in service."

Goniff started to stammer a reply, but Chief said, "Don't bother. He don't know no better."

The farmer turned his gaze to the young Indian, noting the black hair and dark eyes. "And you gypsies, a slimy cowardly lot."

Chief stood up suddenly and stared down at the man. "You're an iggerant bloke, ain't ya?"

The man failed to recognize the danger and made a clumsy swing at Chief. He easily avoided it, and poked a quick jab to the man's solar plexus. His two friends leaped up with fists raised. Goniff sighed but joined the melee.

A few minutes later, Chief looked around the suddenly quiet room. He took a final swig of his beer. "Let's bail this joint."

They walked back to the Manor, both feeling better. Chief noted that Goniff was not winded when they arrived in the courtyard. The wiry Cockney was toughening up. Seeing the door to the armory open, Chief suggested, "Let's add a little target practice to our hand-to-hand workout."

Goniff still tended to close his eyes when shooting a pistol, although he was all right with a submachine gun. Chief was already a deadly shot, and found himself in the role of instructor. By the end of their session, Goniff was grouping his shots together on the target.

After dinner, Goniff showed Chief some of his pickpocket tricks. A fair exchange of skills.


	4. Chapter 4

After morning Mass, Actor and Casino returned to their apartment. The young nun was waiting outside their door to tell them that His Excellency the Bishop had invited them to afternoon tea. They both expressed their delight, although Casino groused once they were inside. Their rooms already had been tidied , their stash untouched.

"Come, _Padre_ , let us tour the Vatican City. Such an opportunity is not to be missed," coaxed Actor.

Casino was willing, but removed his cassock. The white collar was bad enough. Actor still wore his robes. Casino suspected it made him feel regal. They joined the crowds to view _La Pieta,_ the Sistine Chapel, the _Stanze di Raffaello_ , Actor discoursing on history and artistic merit to Casino and any other listeners. Casino tuned out most of it, but he was secretly in awe of such splendor. As they stood in front of the Basilica, Actor suggested they cross the famous _Piazza San Pietro_ to visit the museum.

Casino balked. " _Basta! il suo troppo!"_

" _Forse più tardi_ ," murmered Actor regretfully.

Casino almost rolled his eyes. Not later either, if he could help it. He was exhausted from playing his role, even if it wasn't quite enemy territory. Actor seemed to enjoy it. Back in their rooms, Casino tried to beg off from the meeting with the Bishop, but Actor insisted a private tea with His Grace would never be missed by a lowly priest.

"We must also maintain good relations with the Bishop," Actor continued. "He may be of additional assistance to us in future."

Casino found this visit with the Bishop less trying. After being discreetly advised of the mission's success, ithe prelate chatted amiably in Italian and English for the allotted half-hour. Actor was having a high time in this upper circle. Casino simply sat back and listened. Surprising that he was getting to enjoy a 'cuppa' now and then.

When the bells sounded for afternoon prayer, Casino revolted. " _Basta!_ Can we get out here for a while? We're not locked in, right?"

Actor reflected. "I see no reason not go out into the city. I happen to know a very nice _tratorria_ nearby."

After being assured by a Swiss Guard that the side gate would not be locked until 9:00 PM, they walked a few crowded blocks to find that Actor's sense of direction was as good as Chief's. Nodding politely to a few German officers in the _trattoria,_ they seated themselves _al fresco_. Casino couldn't resist ordering a glass of _grappa_ , just to watch Actor shudder. Idly watching the passing crowds, more civilan and clerical than military, Casino was reminded of his old neighborhood on the Lower East Side. If he closed his eyes, the sounds were almost the same.

He noticed Actor appreciatively watching a bevy of young girls swinging along the sidewalk. " _Monsignore!"_ Casino was at a loss for further words.

" _Niente, siamo in Italia!"_ responded Actor. He leaned forward, and murmered in English. "Simple appreciation of beauty is appropriate here... It's not at all sexual intent."

From the sidelong smiles of the girls, maybe he was right. But better not try that in Little Italy, Beautiful, or you'll risk that pretty face.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A good night's rest in their luxurious rooms, and Casino was almost ready to face morning Mass again. The caper was nearly over, and he couldn't wait to get back to the Manor. They took a taxi to the railroad station, where they were to meet up with Garrison again for the trip to Geneva, then a flight back to London.

Garrison, while staying in a modest _pension_ off the Via Venato, had tried to enjoy his enforced time off. Balanced between concern for the two cons, and conviction that they would prove trustworthy on their own, he had almost managed two nights of decent sleep. He tried not to think about the two cons left at the Manor, likely frustrating the Sergeant-Major.

Dressed as a wounded _Oberleutnant_ , he had toured parts of the city and enjoyed a few fine meals. Now he waited patiently in the _Stazione Centrale_ for his two mock priests to show up. Right on time, the two passed him with a nod and brief smile. He boarded the second-class car behind them, and relaxed for the long trip.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Casino drove up to the front courtyard with a flourish. It was good to be back... home wasn't quite the right word, but close enough. Chief and Goniff were lounging on the front steps. Goniff grinned, and Chief looked more relaxed than usual.

Garrison looked them over. "How's it been here, men?"

Goniff gave him that innocent look. "Just fine, Warden. Easy mission?" Casino responded with a grin and a thumbs-up. The Gorillas trotted up the steps together, not exactly greeting each other, but bumping shoulders companionably.

Garrison nodded. The team was pulling together. Meantime, he thought he'd better find out where they had stashed the hapless Sergeant-Major.


End file.
